Darkest Desires
by EarthFae
Summary: AU, ByaRuki. Rukia is rescued from the life on the streets and brought into the mysterious and seductive world as a Keisaro. She must find a wealthy man to be her patron before she it is decided she'll be sold into slavery. However, her luck turns when a powerful man takes an interest in her. But is there more going on here than meets the eyes? Also Ulquihime GinRan
1. Chapter 1

Some days she wondered when the soft sheets beneath her would be replaced by hard gravel; and her warm meals would become dirt covered forage. Rukia was lucky. She was told that by the head mistress everyday. In the comforts of the flower house, there was no thirst, hunger, or despair. Just happy music, good food, and women with painted smiles. She was to become one of those women with painted smiled; if she was lucky, like the head mistress said.

She had taken her meal and did her morning exercises. She had an hour before any classes started and a while before night fell and her work began, or trying to find work. She still needed a patron and soon, or else she would be thrown out of the flower house and back onto the streets. There was hardly a fate worse than being a young girl on the streets, with no father or brother to defend her. Rukia was brought out of her thoughts, by the sliding of the glass door.

"Rukia-chan!" Came a cheerful and familiar voice. She turned to see a cheery orange-hair girl. "I got some good news." She examined, excitedly, running over a few of her words.

"Orihime-chan," greeted Rukia, turning. She pointed to a small cot across from her. "Have a seat and share with me your news." Orihime obeyed and made herself comfortable on the small cot, smoothing out the skirt of her kimono. The orange-haired girl began fidgeting with her fingers. She was clearly over-loaded with excitement about something and Rukia had a guess to what it was.

"Well, what it is Orihime?" Asked, the dark haired girl.

"I have a patron!" blurted out, Orihime excitedly.

Rukia smiled and nodded, just as she expected. Of course, Orihime was a beautiful girl and a cheerful one at that. The type to command male attention. In a way she was like their senior Keisaro, Rangiku, but more innocent and less seductive. The question wasn't if she would get a patron, but which lucky man the head mistress would allow. A beginning Keisaro would not be given away to the first man interested; no she would be tested out to see what kind of man she could attracted first. When the head mistress was satisfied that she had attracted the best she could then she would be given over as patronage.

The dark haired girl knew that Orihime had many men interested in her, but who had the head mistress chosen for her? Had it been that grumpy looking young man, who looked forced to come by? Or was it that stoic young man, in glasses, who barely said a word. Maybe even that blonde man with the large smile?

"Who is your patron?" Rukia, asked curiously.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime informed Rukia with a smile. Rukia was glad she had nothing in her mouth , because if she had she would have likely spluttered it out or choked.

"Ulquiorra?" Asked a startled Rukia. The orange-haired girl confirmed that with a cheerful nod.

Ulquiorra, that man, Rukia had seen in come in a few times in the main room. He was always in the same group as Rangiku's patron (A man who scared her every time she laid eyes on him) and always kept to himself. His handsome looks and mysterious persona had drawn the attention of a few Keisaro, but he hardly spoke a word to them, never with any emotion. The mysterious man kept to himself and did not seem to seek out the company of any of the women, even those who tried to charm him. Many of the spurned girls swore he was fey. Rukia had no opinion to the man's preference, but she had never to expected him to pick a girl, never. He never showed any particular interest in Orihime, or any girl. She must have been silent for too long, because Orihime was now frowning.

"Rukia-chan, are you not happy for me." Asked, the orange-haired girl with a bit of hurt tone in her voice. This snapped Rukia out of her thoughts and caused her to nod, vigorously.

"Of course, I am Orihime-chan!" She confirmed loudly, "It's just that I'm surprised...Ulquiorra has just never shown interest in anyone. I knew you would pick up a patron, it's not you I'm surprised at; it's the patron." Explained Rukia, in a way that would not hurt the girl's feelings. Many people didn't realize it, but Orihime had lower self-esteem than they realized. Still waters ran deep, with the orange-haired girl and Rukia always tried to choose her words carefully around her.

To the dark-haired girl's relief, Orihime seemed to understand that she didn't mean offense and just smiled.

"I can understand, I really didn't believe it when the head-mistress told me. I thought I had heard wrong or that she was playing a joke on me." Orihime looked down, "She had brought the contract to show me and there was his signature, right there."

"Well, I am glad for you." Rukia put her hand on her the orange-haired girl's shoulder and smiled at her. Orihime gave her a smile back, but now there was an undercurrent of sadness in it. Rukia frowned and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" The dark-haired girl asked in a concerned voice. Orihime shook her head, sharply.

"Oh, nothing is wrong!" Orihime tried to assure her, "I have spoken to Ulquiorra a few times, he has never been unkind to me. Maybe a little distant..."

"It's not about Ulquiorra is it?" Rukia had a strong feeling she knew exactly what was wrong. Orihime bit her lip and looked down.

"It's just I wonder...who else asked for me? I know that we are not allowed to know who are perspective patrons are, because the head-mistress says it might sway us too much, but..." She let her sentence hang, as she had trouble getting out what she wanted to say.

"You want to know if Ichigo asked for you?" Rukia said, straightly. Orihime stood there silently for a moment, before giving a weak nod. Rukia knew it. Orihime had long had a crush on the orange-haired man. Keisaro were not suppose to get attached or have crushes on any men unless they became their patrons. In truth, Rukia felt that Ichigo had been dragged there unwillingly and would likely choose no one.

"I am sure over half the men asked to be your patron." Rukia said, trying to comfort her friend, but not willing to tell her the straight truth. Truth was something to be handled carefully with Orihime. The orange-haired girl gave a giggle. However, from her facial expressions, Rukia knew she had done little to comfort her. She cursed herself for that, wishing for more wisdom on how to make her feel better.

"I should not think about him anymore." Said, Orihime as she looked toward the ground, hiding her expression from Rukia. "Ulquiorra is my patron now and I have to focus on making him happy."

Rukia felt a slight bitterness at that statement. Making the patron happy, it was never about the Keisaro's happiness. If they were unhappy in their relationships, there was nothing they could do unless their patron decided to release them.

Suddenly, both girls were startled by a bell. It was time for class, well for Rukia at least. She turned to look at her orange-haired friend and asked,

"Are you going to class?" Technically, once a Keisaro found a patron she didn't have to take classes anymore, but many did it to keep their skills sharp and to relieve boredom in between their times with patrons. Orihime nodded,

"Yes, I am. I have nothing else to do." She rose from the floor, and so did Rukia. They hurried to their classes, chatting along the way. Keisaros received a basic education and learned how to read and do numbers. However, that was far from it. They were taught the art of conversation, music, arts, dance, and...seduction. The seduction class was taught by Rangiku and was without a doubt the class that both Orihime and Rukia suffered the most in. Rukia seemed to lack basic sensuousness and Orihime bordered on being too innocent or too embarrassed to do it right.

Rangiku loved to tease Orihime and would often picked her to play the man; when she was demonstrating a new seduction technique to the class. If Rangiku did it out of the meanness of her heart, Rukia would have hated the older woman, but Rangiku was probably one of the few others to understand Orihime's low self-esteem and tried to give her more confidence. Rangiku was not like the other senior Keisaro. Many sneered at beginning Keisaro and looked at the younger women as competition, possible thieves of their patrons.

However, Rangiku was not like that, she was a proud woman, but in her own way very kind. She was one of the most honest teachers the girls had and she offered the best advice for their attracting and keeping patrons. The only thing Rukia did not like about the older woman was her patron, Gin, the silver haired man. Every time that man looked at Rukia ,with his fox-like smile, she felt as if snakes were strangling her. He just sent every nerve on end and she would do everything to avoid his company while he was in the flower house.

Despite his creepy appearance, he did seem loyal to Rangiku. He did not have a wife or any other known mistresses outside of the senior Keisaro. They had one of the longest running patronages in the flower house. There were even rumors that he had offered Rangiku marriage and to pay for her freedom from the flower house, but for mysterious reasons the blonde refused.

Having your freedom paid for by a patron was one of the greatest dreams that every Keisaro had. Rukia knew she was in deep dept to the flower house, especially since she had no sponsors and all her lessons were on her. The life of the average Keisaro was to be a patron to a rich man in their youth and become a teacher to younger girls in their middle age. Even by middle age their debts usually weren't paid and it usually took the selling of all their possessions after death to pay for their freedom. Rukia could not help but appreciate the bitter irony that most of these women would only be freed by death.

However, there was a worse fate. A fate that could one day be Rukia's. If a girl did not find a patron by the time the head-mistress felt was too late, then she could be sold into slavery. Rukia didn't like to think about that, but she knew there was a chance she could be sold. Compared to women like Orihime and Rangiku, she was practically a child. Her figure was short and boyish and lacked any type of temptation that most Keisaro's possessed.

When in the main room, she knew that the head-mistress kept her separate from Orihime and the girls considered most beautiful and set her to a table with no women or plainer girls. She tried not to let it get to her, but it had taken aim at her self-esteem.

Soon their classes of the day were done. They did their evening exercises and took their bathes, preparing for the night. She and Orihime helped each other with their hair and make-up, chatting cheerfully along the way. It helped Rukia to calm her uneasiness as it soon came time for the men to arrive.

Shortly, after they were done, they started to hear murmurs and the voices of men downstairs. The head-mistress arrived and escorted them all downstairs. The main room of the flower house reminded Rukia of a high class restaurant, with tables and lights everywhere. In many ways it was like a restaurant, they did serve light portions of food and wine. Rukia was to be on serving staff that night, but if a man took interest in her, she was to abandon that and entertain him.

When Ulquiorra, Gin and the rest of that group arrived, Orihime and Rangiku immediately went to them and sat down next to her new patron. Rukia begin to serve and poor wine, making small talk as she did. She saw the usuals there. A usual reluctant and grumpy looking Ichigo and his friends. She briefly wondered if Ichigo had any jealously to Ulquiorra taking Orihime, but honestly she doubted the boy noticed.

The night wore on and it was pretty standard nothing much happening, then the doors opened. This caught the dark-haired girl's attention. It was rare for a man to make an appearance at such a late hour. She turned her head and saw others turning their heads as well. She saw a small group of men, however the one that stood out the most was a tall one. His hair was ravel dark and he had an almost impossibly handsome face.

Oh, she could already tell this man was already catching a few Keisaro's hearts. The head-mistress went up to the man. Something else unusual, the head-mistress usually paid no individual attention to men. She had too many other duties, but here she was greeting one personally. She couldn't hear the conversation between the mysterious man and the head-mistress, but he was soon escorted to a table. Rukia decided to shrug of the curious incident and went back to serving.

As she was serving wine to two men, who were ignoring her, and chatting among themselves. She couldn't help, but overhear the conversation.

"Do you realize who that was?" One man asked the other in a harsh whisper.

"No, not really." Replied, the other.

"That was the head of the Kuchiki! One of the four noble houses." This caught Rukia's attention. A man at this rank coming to the flower house? Should he not already have a personal Keisaro? Then another strange thing happened. The head-mistress walked up to her.

"You." She pointed her long finger to the table where the head of the Kuchiki Clan was. "I want you to go over there and entertain him, now." Her voice was firm and harsh. The dark-haired girl's mouth went dry. The head-mistress could not be serious? But there was no hint of humor in her voice. Why would she send of the plainest girls to tend to one of the highest ranking man in the country?

She must have been silent for two long, because the head-mistress gave a growl.

"I said go over to him, now." At this command, Rukia merely nodded and put the wine down.

Going over to see the mysterious man.


	2. Dream A day and night

The dark haired girl would not disobey orders. She made her way to the table where the head of the noble clan sat. She tried to keep her wits about her, as she sat across from him. She meet his dark eyes. Oh, he was a handsome one. She knew that when he first entered, but it became clearer now that she was close up to him. She hoped her meeting with this man did not cause her the jealously of the other Keisaro. She had enough to worry now, about without fear of petty sabotage.

His gaze was stoic, but something in his eyes flickered. It was subtle, but it was there. It took her a moment to recognize it, but was it...pain...sorrow? This bewildered Rukia. She had not even known this man till a few minutes ago and hadn't even spoken to him. What about her would cause any emotion to flicker in him? And of all the possible emotions...why did it have to be pain. The man looked at her,, his expression calm. Any flickering of pain or sorrow in his eyes hidden. There was s quiet between them for a moment, not the kind of awkward silence. Then Rukia realized they were reading each other. He was reading her as she had done him. But what was he getting from her? She decided to break the silence.

"I am Rukia." She introduced herself, with her head bowed, a sign of humbleness. She waited with a baited breathe for his response.

"Byakuya of the Kuchiki clan." His voice matched his expression; calm and stoic. She looked at the clan leader and wondered if this was his natural personality, or something he had been trained for. Likely the latter was true. She had glimpses of nobility from being a Keisaro and often they varied from being calm and graceful to wild and obnoxious. She secretly wondered if the obnoxious ones were graceful outside the Flower house, but felt the need to left "loose" inside. Then again, their noble upbringing could just spoil them fully.

"Would you like me to pour your wine?" She asked, softly. She and the other Keisaro were taught to always keep a soft and delicate voice when they were among patrons and potential patrons. Byakuya's dark eyes still keep in contact with her, before nodding. She reached over for the wine, mindful of her kimono sleeves, as she poured him a glass. She put the wine back and gently sat the glass in front of him. He didn't make a move to reach it.

"Tell me." He spoke, his voice piercing the silence between them, like the edge of sword, "How long have you been here?" Rukia felt a tightness in her throat. She would have word her next sentence, very carefully. If she didn't want to risk her future.

"I confess I am ignorant to my true age." This made it obvious she was from the streets. Many patrons, especially those of high birth, did not want a Keisaro who had been a "street rat" and she had seen Keisaro that had been taken off the streets, turned away by patrons, even those with great beauty and talent, because of their origins. That was another reason why Rukia was lucky to be selected for a flower house. Many would never take a girl off the streets, but the Head mistress did. If their was any judgment in Byakuya for this; it did not show with his expression. His expression was a mask of noble calmness. He did not have any askance look to him at all. For that she was grateful. She continued her story.

"The Head Mistress guesses my age between eight or eleven. Officially, it was registered as eleven so I could begin Keisaro training." She watched for any signs for disapproval or disgust at her, but found none. However, she could tell he was lost in thought, but about what? She decided to continue,

"I began my training soon after and have been official Keisaro for several months, my lord."

"What is your age?" He asked. She wondered why he was asking so much about her. Most patrons wanted to talk about themselves and for the Keisaro to be interested in their lives, not the other way around. This was getting curiouser and curiouser.

"I am officially seventeen." She told him, she did not know her true age.

"But you might be younger?"

"Yes, my lord." She clarified. With her boyish body, it was not hard to imagine she might be younger than seventeen. The Head mistress had said her youthful looks might earn her a patron. Rukia wondered if that was an appeal to Byakuya, but she saw no gleam of lust or lecherous expression in his face.

"I see." The noble man finally raised the wine glass to his lips to drink. She took note that his fingers were long and delicate looking, but his body gave the build of a strong man. Rukia knew that many noble boys were trained in combat arts and a few even fought in war, mostly high positions. You couldn't risk a noble boy as a common solider; risking lives was obviously the work of poorer boys. Rukia scoffed at idea, but what could she do?

The dark-haired girl watched as the clan leader drank his glass of wine. He was not over indulging, like many men tended to do. Drinking too much would cause some men too start ruckuses in the Flower house and touch the girls inappropriately. He put the glass down after a brief sip. Rukia silently thanked the gods she did not have to deal with a drunkard. The conservation had taken a dead end on Byakuya's part. She supposed it was her turn.

"I have never you here before." She kept her Keisaro tone and made eye contact with his dark eyes. Rangiku had expressed the importance of eye contact. She had even used little tricks such as making yourself shy, by blushing and looking away; but always returning eye contact.

"I have never been...to such an establishment before." Curiouser and Curiouser, thought Rukia. Most Nobles, especially those of higher status, had Keisaros long before they married and most of them, even after marriage. This was strange, the man looked more than old enough for a wife and family. Yet, it made sense. The man was not acting like the other patrons and was not going to all the Keisaro, as most did. Se knew it would be considered rude of her to inquire the reason why, but she couldn't help, but wonder.

"Well, I hope you are enjoying your first time here." However, it was clear to her he was not here for enjoyment, but had some other purpose in mind. His questions to her had been too specific. Was he here for her? Rukia had no idea what could bring this high ranking man to show interest in her. She, one of the lowest members of the Flower house and one of the plainest girls here. What could he want from her? Yet, when he arrived he sent straight for her and had only shown an interest in her, and no other girl. It didn't make sense.

Perhaps, if she was as beautiful as Orihime or Rangiku, she could understand. He might have heard rumors, but she wasn't. She was plain and boyish Rukia, as some of the meaner Keisaro loved to tease her as. Orihime, however, always insisted she was pretty, enough beautiful. For all Rukia knew about Orihime's mind that was probably true to her.

Byakuya had not responded to her, yet. He seemed lost in thought. Rukia was not sure if she should stay quiet or say something. He might be wanting her to say something, but he could also not want to be interrupted from his thought process. Oh, why did this man have to be so stoic. Lucky for her, he broke the current silence

"You have no family, you know of?" Rukia was a bit startled at this. Men who came here almost never asked Keisaro about their family. Keisaro usually lost contact with their families after being sold to Flower houses and the few that did usually did through letters.

"No, my Lord; I don't." She said, a bit quietly, In a way it was a lie. In truth, she had no blood relatives she knew of. She had been found abandoned and forgotten as a babe. However, as a child...she had made a family, most of them didn't make it adults. Her thoughts most have slipped her mind and shown on her face. For the next thing Byakuya said,

"Forgive me, if I brought up sorrowful feelings." Rukia's eyes widened. He must have thought her sadness was over her lack of blood relatives, not the family she had formed on the streets. She shook her head back to reality.

"No, it is fine, just memories." She looked down, as she tried to move her mind away from her lost friends. Byakuya took another sip of wine and looked over at her, again. His eyes had a look she could not describe, that pain from earlier...but something else. Byakuya then stood up.

"I will take, my leave now. Good day, Rukia."

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened. He had barely been here. Had she done something wrong? Most patrons stayed until almost dawn on nights like this. Rukia's already snow white skin paled even further.

"Are you sure, my Lord." She got up and stood behind him, "You have barely tasted your wine." A pleading tone was heard in her voice. If he left early surely the Head mistress would blame her for it. If she scared away a valuable customer like, the head of the Kuchiki clan, then the Head mistress might shorten her allowed limit on attracting a patron, maybe all the time she had left. She could be sold into slavery. He must have sensed her anxiety.

"I am not leaving because of anything you did and I will inform the Head mistress of that." Relief surged in the small woman. So it wasn't because of her and the Head mistress would know, and hopefully not blame her. She gave an open sign of relief.

"Thank you, Byakuya of the Kuchiki clan." She allowed herself to slip back into her calm Keisaro persona. She steadied herself and looked up at the back of him.

"You are welcome." He said, and then started to walk away. When he pasted the Head-mistress, he caught her attention and said something to her. The Head mistress passed a glance at Rukia. She felt even more relieved, he must be telling her that he was not leaving because of her. Byakuya soon took his leave. The head Mistress soon called her back up and ordered her to go back pouring wine. Rukia did as she was told, for the rest of the night.

Finally, it was the end of her shift and since she had no patrons to entertain, Rukia could go back to her room. Rukia dragged her worn body up the stairs and down the halls to her room. She fell on her futon and was soon fast asleep.

Rukia was in a dream. She knew she was, she could always tell it easily. Ever since she was a child. It likely came as a matter of self-preservation from living out on the streets. This way she could be woken up quickly, without having to orientate herself.

In the dream, she was in a grand house, likely a great noble house. Servants passed her, but gave no heed of her. The dark-haired girl took this as a sign she was a ghost in this dream. She started to wonder the grand house and see it's majestic beauty of it's gardens. Rukia would have loved to stay and rested here, in the beautiful garden, but something was calling her to the inwards of the house. She came to a room that's door was closed.

Rukia paused for a moment, but remembered she was a ghost in this dream and moved her hand through the door. It went right through. She moved the rest of her body through the door and entered the room. She was surprised at what she saw; Byakuya. He was facing away from the door, so she couldn't see his face, but she recognized him all the same. He was sitting on the floor in front of ,what looked like, a futon.

The dark-haired girl slowly moved toward Byakuya, as if she could disturb him. She knew the thought was absurd because it was a dream and she was a ghost. But she felt the need to do anyway. She got over his shoulder and looked down. She gasped and covered her mouth at the sight. It was _her_. There on the futon was her, laying down with her eyes closed.

What the hell was going on with this dream? She wanted to run, but something urged her to look closer at the body that looked like hers. She carefully, looked at the face that could have been a mirror, then she realized this person wasn't her. There was a definite resemblance, but subtle and fine differences. The woman on the futon was older and light lines marked her age and she looked far more sickly than Rukia had looked in years.

Then she saw Byakuya's hand touch the sleeping woman's. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. Then he was muttering something; something that was too low for Rukia to understand.

Then the bell rang.

Rukia woke up with a jerk. Her heart was pounding and a film of sweat covered her forehead. She hadn't had a dream so vivid in many, many years. Especially one that was affecting her so. She scrambled to get to her feet, as she shook. Rukia now took a moment to close her eyes and mediate her thoughts; calming her racing mind.

What the hell was that? Why was she dreaming of Byakuya? Who was that woman, that looked so much like her? The better question was why was she putting so much thought into it. It was just a dream, Rukia told herself. She steadied herself.

"It was just a dream, Rukia." She told herself. Her mind and heart slowly went back to their usual paces. "Just a dream." She reminded herself again. It wasn't that strange to dream of Byakuya, considering the affect he had on her yesterday. However, she could not make a reason for the older woman who resembled her so greatly. Rukia just pushed these thoughts out of her mind. She did her usual morning routine of making her futon and doing her morning exercises, as she waited for breakfast to arrive.

She had finished her morning exercises and was in the midst of eating breakfast when she heard a familiar knock on the door.

"Come in, Orihime-Chan." She said, between bits. The slid opened to reveal her orange-haired friend, who took a seat across from her.

"The entire House is talking about you and that clan leader." Orihime told her.

"Oh, great." She said, sarcastically, "Being the center of Keisaro gossip is always a pleasant experience." She could imagine what they would be saying about him leaving early. Probably making up ridiculous rumors how her "street rat" ways had run him off and had shamed the house. Sadly, she use to such accusations due to her background.

Orihime gave her a sympathetic smile, "I think they are just envious because you got a handsome man to yourself." She said, cheerfully. Orihime always trying to look for the best things.

"What was he like anyway?" Asked, the orange-hair girl with some curiosity, not that Rukia could blame her. It must have been a shock for the head of one of the four noble clans to show up and leave so quickly.

"He barely spoke, was very stoic." Rukia spoke honestly. She was not trying to portray him in a negative light. "He mostly asked questions about me."

"About you?" Orihime asked with curiosity, not because she couldn't imagine anyone being interested in Rukia, but because patrons almost never asked about a Keisaro's past.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, he asked about my age and how long I have been there, also about my family background." Which there was none, she silently added.

"Did he say anything mean?" Orihime was a bit naive, but not to the point where she didn't see how others looked down on Rukia for coming from the streets.

"Oh, no...he didn't seem to have much of an opinion. He just asked a few questions and left." Rukia clarified, explaining it to the best of her ability. It just was there was not much to explain. He just asked a few questions and left. Rukia decided to leave out seeing what she thought was pain in his eyes. She was not entirely sure of it herself.

"That's...odd." Said the orange-haired girl, who then looked down. "You know that kind of reminds me of Ulquiorra." Rukia raised a brow at that,

"Ulquiorra you say?" Her voice gave away her curiosity.

"Yeah, you see...he really doesn't talk much, not even to the other men. He hasn't asked me to accompany him in public, yet." Rukia thought this was strange. Surely, any man would love to show off the orange-haired Keisaro on their arm. But apparently, for Ulquiorra that was not the case.

"Sometimes...I wonder if he even likes me." This was clear hurt in Orihime's voice as she said this. Orihime looked away, from Rukia, supposedly in shame.

"That can't be true. He is your patron. He paid for your company and that had to set him back." interjected Rukia. Orihime was bad at underestimating her worth, but Rukia knew the Head mistress was not about to give away the pretty orange-haired girl away for some flighty sum.

"I don't know...he is just so quiet and doesn't talk to me." Orihime's self-esteem was being made worse by this man. If it was proper, Rukia would have a good word with Ulquiorra over his treatment of his Keisaro. But at last, it was not her place. The things that went on between Keisaro and patron were only between them, and occasionally the head mistress. However, that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

"Rukia trust me. He likes you, he would not be your patron if he didn't." She reached for her friend's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Orihime gave a small smile, more likely for Rukia's benefit than any comfort the orange-haired girl actually felt. At times like this, Rukia wished she had Rangiku's wit or sense of humor. The senior Keisaro would know exactly what to say to make Orihime feel better. Another reason to envy the busty blonde.

Suddenly, the bell rang. It was time for classes. Rukia rose to her feet; as did Orihime.

"Let's hold hands as we walk to class." Suggested Orihime, holding out a hand. Rukia nodded and took hold of her orange-haired friend's hand. Holding Orihime's hands would likely give her some comfort from the looks she knew she was going to get, when she went to class. They started for class; hand in hand. Yes, Rukia did get looks and whispers as she passed, but she blocked them out. Orihime started to chat with her, likely to drawn out any mean spirited whispers.

Rukia survived her trip to class and sat next to Orihime as the lesson began. She tired to pay attention to the teacher, but her mind wondered back to Byakuya...and that dream. She still shivered a bit when she thought of that woman who resembled her so much. She kept her focus for this class and the next. During their lunch break, Orihime and Rukia went outside to the inner garden to enjoy her lunch.

Suddenly, both girls heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. They turned to see the people that they truly did not want to see; Loly and Melony. Of course. Loly was more of the problem, Melony for the most part was a passive follower. Rukia could feel Orihime shrink behind her at their approach. However, Rukia would not be so passive. She meet them with direct eye contact.

"Well, well." Loly, said as she crossed her arms. "Looks like someone has been busy running off wealthy patrons." Rukia looked at both Loly and her sidekick, Melony. This was the first time that either of them had directly attacked Rukia. Most of their bullying had been reserved for Orihime. She and Rangiku had both caught them in the act of bullying Orihime, almost to a physical level several times. She and Rangiku had urged her to report their bullying to the head mistress, with them as eye witnesses, but she had continuously refused. Forgiving them each time.

"Well, looks like someone still hasn't managed to catch Aizen's eye." Shot back Rukia. Loly sent her a death glare for that comment. Everyone knew that Loly had been trying to catch Aizen as her patron for quite some time, now. However, every attempt at seducing him had been so far meet with failure. The main reason she had started bullying Orihime was because Aizen had shown an interest in Orihime, but not Loly.

Rukia had hoped that with Ulquiorra becoming Orihime's patron that they would stop bulling her. Well, if they had it seems they had picked a new target to bully, her. However, she was not nearly as passive as Orihime has been and would fight back.

"How dare you! You and that thing think you are the best the house has to offer." Loly snarled at them, shaking her fists. Rukia rolled her eyes and picked up her lunch.

"Come on, Orihime-chan, let's go inside to finish eating." She knew that Loly and Melony wouldn't have the guts to pull off anything inside with all those teachers and Senior Keisaro around. Orihime shyly picked up her tray and followed Rukia, avoiding eye contact with Loly. When they entered the house, Orihime whispered to her.

"You are really brave, Rukia-Chan." She said, with admiration. They both sat down on an empty mat.

"I am not brave, just easily aggravated." stated Rukia, she turned to Orihime.

"You need to stand up for yourself more." They had this talk many times before and Rukia was sure that Orihime had also had this talk plenty of times with Rangiku. The orange-haired girl looked down at her bento and gave a said sign.

"I know they can say mean things, but I don't think they are really mean. I think they are just sad and frustrated and they need something to take it out on." Orihime's compassion and the ability to see the good in people, no matter what kind of scumbags they were, never ceased to amaze Rukia. The dark-haired girl shook her head.

"Being angry and frustrated doesn't give them or anyone an excuse to be a bully." Rukia said, firmly and looked straight at the orange-haired girl, as she said this. Orihime bit her lip and looked down.

"Don't you get angry and frustrated?" She asked her friend. Orihime gave a light nod.

"Well, do you take it out by being a bully to other people?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, then Loly and her little sidekick doesn't have the right too. They are not bullies because they can't help it. They are bullies because they are mean-spirited little girls, that's all."

Orihime was silent at this and ate a bit of her lunch. Then she gave a nod,

"You are right." Orihime, finally admitted. Rukia was relieved, but somehow she still doubted that her friend would go and report any more bullying. Maybe they would leave her alone now that Aizen was not going to be her patron. Of course, they could just return to bullying her because she was an easy target, Rukia admitted.

Lunch soon finished and both girls headed to their evening classes. They were in the middle of class when a servant suddenly burst through the door. The servant looked out of breath, a sign that she had been sent here on an urgent request. The teacher stopped in mid-lecture and looked to the sudden intruder to inquire what she wanted.

"I am here for Rukia. She is to come to the headmistress' office as soon as possible" All eyes turned to Rukia. Being called to the Head mistresses' office could either be a wonderful thing or the worse thing that ever happened to you. Most likely it was the worse thing. Rukia slowly rose from the floor. She caught Orihime's worried glance, as she walked by her. She also got cruel smirks, like Loly's, but Rukia kept her head held eye and didn't allow any emotions to pass through her face, as she walked out of the classroom. However, once out of the classroom, Rukia lost her calm composer. A million thoughts of what could have gone wrong ran through her mind and they all lead back to Byakuya. Had the Head mistress not believed him when he told her he wasn't leaving because of her. Or maybe he hadn't even told the head mistress that at all. She bit her lip, nervously as she went up the seemingly endless halls to the head-mistress' room.

She finally reached the head mistresses room and knocked, before getting permission to open the door. The head mistress' office was richly decorated with paintings, clothe and an assortment of many exotic ornaments. All paid by her Keisaro. She gave a bow to the head mistress.

"You may rise." came the voice behind the desk. Rukia did so.

"I was called here, Mistress."

"Yes, you were I need to have a serious talk with you. It's about the head of the Kuchiki clan." Her tone was serious, with no hint of joy or sorrow in it.

"Yes, I meet him last night."

"I was there." the head mistress replied, bluntly.

"O, of course." Rukia was getting more nervous. Her hands were fidgeting.

"I'll get straight to the point." The Head mistress said finally, "He wants to be your patron."

Rukia could have been knocked over by a feather when she heard those words, all she could now manage was.

"What..."

The head mistress nodded, "Yes, and I have accepted his offer. It was a generous sum." She added. Rukia was still in shock...Byakuya was now her patron. The man who has barely said a word to her. The man who was the powerful, handsome, and rich lord of an entire clan. It was too much to take in.

"That is what I called you to inform you about." The head mistress said, interrupting her thoughts. "You may now leave." Rukia managed to give a weak nod, the head mistress then added, "Since you know have a patron you don't have to go to class, in case you forgot."

"It's fine, mistress, I will go back. I want to see my friends." Rukia was still lost in thought. The head mistress went back to her paperwork, ignoring the still stunned Keisaro. Slowly, Rukia came back to reality and quietly left the office.

Her mind was racing with this revelation, going back over what had happened last night. Still, no matter how much she went over it, she still could not think of why Byakuya would choose her. He had shown a definite interest in her. She thought back her dream from last night. Most of dream had faded, as dreams tend to do, but she could clearly still see that woman's face.

When she arrived back, class had began to let out. She searched among the heads of girls for one that was orange-haired and finally laid her hand on Orihime's shoulder. Orihime immediately turned to her. A mask of worry covered her face. She must have been worrying since I left.

"Orihime, everything is okay. I am not in trouble." They ignored the passing girls.

"What did the head mistress want you for?" Asked Orihime, with still a bit of worry.

"Byakuya has become my patron." Orihime's face must have been a mirror of her's when she first found out. The orange-haired girl's mouth dropped open. Her eyes were wide.

"It's true, I promise you." Suddenly, Rukia was wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I am so happy for you." Orihime cried, it was true. Now, Rukia didn't have to worry about being sold as a slave anymore. Her place in the Flower house was now secure and there was nothing that could change that. Rukia now noticed the looks they were getting. Their conversation had hardly been private and she knew news would soon spread about her new patron.

Rukia broke Orihime's tight embrace, but still smiled at her.

"Let's go to someplace private." Orihime realized the need of privacy too and nodded. They went to finish their evening classes, but Rukia could hardly focus for what was happening in class. She had a patron now. A mysterious one though. Byakuya had been so quiet that evening, and she hardly knew anything about him. However, being his Keisaro she should get to know him will.

It was at the end of their final class; Rangiku's seduction class when their blonde teacher herself approached them.

"I hear that you are both now with patrons." She said, excitedly. Orihime gave a shy, but happy nod. Rukia just said a simple yes.

Rangiku suddenly took them both on the side of her arms, crushing their faces against her big breasts. Rukia gasped for air.

"Now, that you are full fledged Keisaros we can go out." She then released the air starved girls. Both girls took a moment to catch a much needed air of breath.

"But, we don't have money." protested Orihime.

"I'll pay." Announced Rangiku, as she dragged them both out


	3. Keisaro

It felt so strange to be out and about, without a supervisor. Though she supposed Rangiku technically counted as their senior Keisaro, Rukia suspected they would end up having to keep her more out of trouble, than the other way around. Her years on the street and her years at the flower house seemed like completely different worlds to her, two different lives. It was so odd to think that she had been sheltered in the Flower house for so many years, barely leaving and always in groups. The groups ,of course, had strict schedules and made no time for sight seeing and especially not talking to any locals. Keisaro rarely associated with poor men and the common folk.

This attitude had carried over to her when she first arrived. She bitterly remembered the bullying and torments she had to endure for the first weeks she arrived. Her first and only friend at that time was Orihime. Rukia hated to admit it now, but she had been suspicious about the girl at first. She wondered if her kindness was some kind of trick, to get her off guard for an even mean spirited prank. Rukia first spoke to her politely, but aloofly, using as many excuses as she could to avoid the orange-haired girl. It was not until one day while behind a wall outside, that she heard Loly and her follower gang up on Orihime from behind the wall.

Rukia had listened closely, as she heard them making fun of her for trying to be nice to street trash. Loly had tried to get several rises out of Rukia when she first arrived, but she was good at either matching her venom, or ignoring her. Eventually, Loly went back to her other, more easier victims, and she could see it included Orihime. Rukia listened closely, wondering if the girl would throw her under the carriage, to avoid the bullies, but to her surprise she heard none of that. Orihime spoke of Rukia positively calling her elegant and many other things. Loly just laughed in her face and went on a tirade attacking her now.

At that point the dark-haired girl decided not to listen anymore and came out from behind the wall to verbally fight them off. Orihime seemed shocked at her unexpected rescuer, but she smiled brightly. It was then that Rukia realized that Orihime had one of the prettiest smiles she had ever seen. It was from that day till the present, that they had been friends.

Speaking of the present, Rangiku talked excitedly about the fun they were going to have. Rukia kept her silence, mostly, but Orihime responded to the older woman, cheerfully. The conversation on the way was mostly between the busty women. They finally arrived at their place, an expensive looking restaurant. Rukia unintentionally felt her mouth water at the sight. At the Flower house, they were given small and plainly done meals, in order to help keep their figures.

At a restaurant like this, well she could almost smell the delicious food that was being prepared in there.

"Here we are, ladies!" Proudly announced Rangiku, as she lead both of them into the opulent restaurant. Rukia looked around, this place was even fancier that Rukia had first thought. They should need a reservation to get into this restaurant. But, Rangiku had picked them up on a random decision after hearing they now both had patrons. She couldn't have made reservations in time. Rukia decided to speak up.

"Rangiku, don't we need a reservation to ear here?" She asked in a hush voice.

"That is true for most people." The blonde, smirked. Rukia sighed,

"I take it you are not like 'most people' then?" Instead of answering the short woman, Rangiku went right up to the hostess. The hostess looked up and said,

"Oh, Rangiku it is so nice you have come to us again." The hostess looked behind her to see Orihime and Rukia. Orihime gave the hostess a friendly wave, but the hostess did not return it or acknowledge it.

"These girls are with me." Said, the busty blonde.

"Oh, I see...let me check for a table for you three." The hostess flipped through her papers until, "Ah, looks like we have one available." She closed her folder, "Right this way, ladies." The hostess lead them to the back of the restaurant to a free table. "Your sever will be with you shortly." She added, before leaving them alone.

"Wow, this place is lovely." examined Orihime, as she looked around, "And so fancy. I haven't ate at such a fancy place since I've been brought into the Flower house."

"I have never eaten at a place like this." Rukia quietly added. Orihime paused for a moment with a frown, before turning to Rukia and smiling.

"Then I get to share your first time eating fancy with you!" Rukia couldn't help, but smile back at the orange-haired girl. Rangiku was sitting in a slouch, relaxed positioned. Something rarely seen in a Keisaro, if she was back at the Flower house she would have been scolded for such a posture, but Rangiku was a natural rule bender when it suited her. The busty blonde gave a lazy wave.

"Don't gawk girls, you now have wealthy patrons. You'll be eating like this regularly." At this statement both girls frowned and past uneasy glances at each other. This did not go unnoticed by Rangiku, who was not the dumb blonde that many mistook her for.

"What's wrong girls? You just got your patrons. Nothing could have gone sour, yet. Has it?" Rangiku's eyes flashed with concern, but also reassurance. It was not unusual for Keisaro to be nervous when they first got their patrons. Many were just overreacting. Rukia guessed she had given such a talk to many Keisaro before them. Orihime sighed and was the first to speak up,

"It's just Ulquiorra had barely spoken to me or shown any interest in me. I thought that would change after he began my patron, but last night he didn't speak a word to me unless I spoke first. Even then, his words were brief with me. I wonder if I did something wrong, or maybe he doesn't like me." Orihime now had a deeply worried look on her face that surprised Rukia. Orihime must have been taking her patron's dismissive attitude toward her harder than she thought. Rukia wanted to curse herself for not taking it more seriously.

Rangiku was leaning back, her eyes filled with concern, but also intelligence,

"Orihime," She stated, in a warm, but soft tone, "You often don't realize your worth, but I promise you most every men without a Keisaro-" then she added with a chuckle. "And probably quite a few with Keisaros wanted you. You are beautiful, and not just that...you are kind and cheerful. You can make people smile easily and feel relaxed. If Ulquiorra is your patron, he must have wanted you badly."

Orihime's face had turned a light shade of pink, and she looked down, feeling bashful at Rangiku's praise. Rukia decided to join in,

"It is true, Orihime, you are more valued than you think. I promise you that." Orihime's gray eye's meet Rukia's. Rukia squeezed Orihime's hand in reassurance.

"I am telling you if I was a man and had you as my patron, I would have been all over you." Said, Rangiku, a bit too loudly. Orihime now turned crimson.

"Rangiku, don't embarrass her in public like that!" scolded Rukia. She glared at the blonde. Rangiku just throw her blonde hair back and laughed.

"Oh, come on. I wasn't trying to embarrass her. I was saying what must been would have done. Ulquiorra must be dead inside." She then turned her attention to the still red Orihime, "I promise if there is a problem there, it's his, not yours. So relax girl." The orange-haired girl was still red faced, but then their waitress came up. Thank goodness for good timing. The waitress came them their menus and asked what kind of drinks they would like. Not surprisingly, Rangiku asked for sake. The blonde was notorious for her love of alcohol. Keisaro were suppose to do all things in moderation and the Flower house tried to keep tight lips on her drinking habits, but the news still leaked out. As expected, Rangiku was completely unashamed. Rukia and Orihime just had tea.

Once their beverages had been served, Rangiku took a long sipped and gave a refreshing sign. The busty blonde then turned her attention to Rukia.

"Now what is your problem with your patron? Byakuya Kuchiki, a wealthy and powerful man. I do say." Rukia looked to the side for a moment, and thought about her brief and only meeting with the mysterious man.

"I just don't understand why he would want to be my patron...we only talked briefly, before he left suddenly. He mostly asked me questions and the next day he wants to be my patron. That doesn't make sense." Rukia was surprised how much she was confessing to Rangiku, but right now she wanted to let it all out. Rangiku studied her for a few moments.

"Byakuya...let's see what I can remember of him." Rangiku was involved in high society and generally knew the 'game' of the nobles. She cupped her chin and looked up. "I have never heard him to have any mistresses or Keisaro before. I have not even heard him being caught with a prostitute." Rukia's eyes widened a bit, this was unusual. Noble men were known not to restrain themselves when it came to sexual desire of any kind, indulging in any kind of woman, or occasionally a man.

"So he hasn't been with a woman...at all?" Rukia said, not quite believing it.

"No." Rangiku shook her head, "He had a wife. Not much is known about her, and the family kept tight lips on her. I think I might have heard her name mentioned once a long time ago...but I forgot it. Well anyway, the only thing anyone knows for sure is that she slipped into a coma and later died in it. She never woke up, but her husband faithfully stayed by her side whenever he could."

"That is really sweet." commented Orihime. Rukia gave a nod, that sounded kind hearted for him both to be faithful, but also stay at her bedside like that. It sounded so different from the aloof man she briefly meet that night.

"Yes, real sweet, but the Kuchiki clan seems to want to keep her under wraps and pretend she never existed. They removed pictures of her, even those with Byakuya in them." Rukia raised an eyebrow at that.

"That is truly strange." Commented the dark-haired girl. She sipped more of her tea and put it down, looking into the cup and seeing a dark, distorted reflection of herself. This was getting stranger and stranger. Byakuya appeared to have no lover besides his wife, who died years ago, but now he takes a Keisaro he hardly knows? It made no sense.

"Well ladies." Said, Rangiku in a voice loud enough to break Rukia's train of thought. "Enough of talking about men. Open your menus and make your orders." Rukia decided to to do that and opened her menu. She did not recognize half the things on the menu, but she ordered what looked familiar to her and seemed good.

They talked some more, mostly gossip and news of the Flower house. Like on the way here, the conversation was mostly between Rangiku and Orihime, though Rukia made efforts to include her. Rukia felt quite tonight, she didn't truly feel like talking much. Her mind was on Byakuya and his wife...a woman that an entire clan wanted to forget so much that they tried to erase her name from history. Did Byakuya approve of this? She knew a Clan leader did not have unlimited power in his household. If the pressure from the elders were too much, he had to bow to their will. Was that what happened to Byakuya?

She heard Orihime's laughter ringing throughout the room, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to join in the fun. Rangiku most have sensed her disinterest and let her me by herself. After dinner, they left their tip and started out.

"That was wonderful! Thank you, Rangiku-sensei." Orihime exclaimed, cheerfully. Rukia also gave her a thank you. Even if she herself had not talk much, it was still the best meal she had in ages.

"Oh, your welcome more, but next time the tab is on you." She laughed at that, but Rukia was not sure if she was joking, or not. They returned late to the Flower house, about an hour before the patrons arrived. The dark-haired girl half-expected them to be scolded out of habit, but nothing was said to them as they entered. Rukia was then informed that Byakuya had sent word he would not be there that night. So she had the night off. She helped Orihime get ready for Ulquiorra, though part of herself felt the effort was wasted on the emotionless man.

After Orihime left, Rukia took out a book and read it by candlelight for the next several hours. It was actually nice to have the night off. It didn't happen often with Keisaro, well at least with those in training. Keisaro with patrons probably had more free time, since they only had to cater to one man. She had closed the book for the night, when she heard the door slid open. She turned to see her orange-haired friend.

"Orihime." she whispered, and Orihime sat down across from here. "How did it go with your patron?" She asked, softly, thinking that is what she had come to talk about. Orihime lowered her eyes.

"He barely spoke to me. Aizen made more conversation with me than he did, not that it was a hard task. The orange-haired girl gave a sigh. Rukia touched her friend's hand.

"I am sorry, Orihime, but Rangiku-sensei is right. It is his problem, not yours." Orihime just gave a light nod. Rukia wasn't sure if her and Rangiku's words were getting through to her. She was starting to hate this Ulquiorra man for doing this to Orihime's self esteem. Orihime looked down and started to nervously fidget.

"Is there something else the matter?" She asked, making sure. Orihime meet her eyes and Rukia instantly knew that something else was wrong. "What is it?" She asked, hesitantly

"Kurosaki-kun was not there." Orihime looked down, ashamed. Keisaro were not suppose to develop attachments to men who were not their patrons, but it was not just that. Rukia could see that Orihime seemed to care deeply for the grumpy, orange-haired boy.

"It's not your fault." She tried to comfort her, "You could tell he never liked it here. He was being dragged here by his father. It was certainly not you." Rukia tried to assure the distraught girl. Orihime's gray eyes then meet Rukia's dark ones.

"Rukia, do you think I am a bad person?" She whispered. Rukia looked at her for a moment, and she realized that she was seeing the toll Orihime's lack of self-esteem was taking on her. Behind the cheerfulness, was a truly hurt girl.

"No," Rukia, said in a firm tone, "Never say that about yourself again. You are far from a bad person. Somethings you are so good, that I can't believe you are from this world." Rukia now saw that tears were now leaking from Orihime's gray eyes.

"Then...why...why...does-" before she could finished her sentence a flood of tears finally broke through. Rukia immediately went to her side and pulled her into a hug, along the girl to cry on her small shoulders.

"Why does it seem so unfair?" Rukia finished for her, she was not sure if that is what Orihime meant, but she did not hear a sound of protest. "Life is unfair...and I wish I knew why it was unfair. But I don't, no human does. We just have to carry our burdens on our backs and find some way to survive." She wasn't sure if her words were getting through to Orihime, or not. She decided to just let the orange-haired girl have a good cry. When she started chocking from her tears, Rukia patted her back. Finally, after a long time the orange-haired girl seemed to calm down. Orihime slowly pulled back. Rukia now saw her eyes were red and puffy. Orihime wiped her eyes.

"Th-t-thank you, I'm sorry." She started shaking treating to start another crying spell.

"Don't apologize, you are my friend. I am suppose to help you with this." Rukia tried to assure her. Orihime wiped her face with her sleeve again and got up.

"Good night," She whimpered softly, and left. When the door slid closed, an odd silence took over the room. Rukia was not sure if she should have continued to comfort Orihime, but at the same time she didn't know what else to say. After a few moments, she sighed and blew out her candle. She settled herself into bed.

Rukia was dreaming again, she was like a ghost, again. Passing through walls and people without any notice. She was on the streets now, a poor section, like she had grown up in. Rukia wondered if she was having a dream about her childhood, when she saw her. At first, she thought it was herself, but she realized the subtle differences between them. The dark-haired girl then remembered to the night before and that woman in the manor. She now realized that is was the same woman from the other night. It was not a hard decision to follow her. The mysterious woman was not dressed as well, as in the other dream and was carrying what Rukia thought was a bundle of provisions, but then she saw a tiny hand stick out from the bundle. The ghost Rukia gasped. Was this mysterious woman a mother? This just made her decision to follow her even more important. She continued to trail the woman, until they entered a deserted alleyway.

Then the mysterious woman placed the infant on the ground. She started to say something to the infant, but Rukia could not hear it, but she saw the woman was crying. Then it happened, the woman stood up and quickly ran out of the alleyway, leaving the baby behind. Rukia stood in shock, she had just abandoned the infant. Rukia immediately rushed up to where the infant was, forgetting she was a ghost here, and tried to pick the baby up. Her hand just went through the baby. She looked at the baby, now seeing it's face. It had dark eyes and looked so familiar.

Then she woke up. Rukia was breathing heavy and sunlight streamed into the room. She had to look around to make sense of where she was. Her thoughts finely calmed down enough to the point where she could think. Rukia had dreamed of the same woman for two nights in a row, but at different places. It didn't make sense, the dreams seemed completely unrelated, excepted for that woman who looked so much like her. Perhaps, she was just reading too much into it, they were just dreams, after all, right. They didn't seem to be related. Rukia calmed herself got up and started her morning exercises until breakfast arrived.

As she was eating, the door slid opened. She assumed it was Orihime at first, but looked up to see a messenger.

"You have a summon from Byakuya Kuchiki. You are to come to the Kuchiki Main house before noon, today." With that the messenger left, leaving Rukia with swearing thoughts. She was going to the Main house of a clan. This would be her first event as an official Keisaro, she could not mess this up. She finished breakfast and went to her wardrobe to find her best kimono. When she finished dressing and started to do her hair, not Rukia's strong suit, the door slid open. Orihime walked him and looked surprised to see her friend in such fancy clothing. Before she could say anything, Rukia explained

"I am going to the Kuchiki Main House, today." Orihime's face changed immediately to happiness.

"Oh, a main house! That sounds exciting. Are you leaving soon?" She asked, Rukia nodded.

"I have to be there before noon."

"I am so happy for you. Your first assignment as a Keisaro. Are you excited?"

"I am, but also a bit nervous." Rukia admitted, "But I think that is normal." Orihime set down behind her and gently took the brush.

"Here let me help." Rukia offered no protest as Orihime brushed her hair and later applied her make-up. In a way, she did a better job that Rukia could ever hope to do. When It was all done, Rukia thanked her. Orihime decided to skip the morning classes to stay and chat with Rukia until it was time for Rukia to go on to the main house.

Soon, it was time to leave and Rukia started out of the Flower house to find a carriage waiting on her. She went and sat down on it. She kept a calm mask, but inside her heart was beating fast. She was going on her first assignment. The carriage ride was shorter than she would have liked. When she arrived at the Kuchiki manner, she almost let her mouth gape, but caught it in time, at the sheer size of the manner. She had never been to a noble house before. She was soon escorted inside, and she started feeling odd. She had never been here before, or even a minor noble house, yet this place felt oddly familiar to her.

She was not sure why, perhaps her nerves were just getting to her. The servant lead her to a pair of large double doors.

"My lord, we have brought Keisaro Rukia to you, as requested." There was a pause, before a familiar stoic voice behind the door answered,

"Thank you, you may bring her in." The servant opened the large doors to reveal a rich office. It was full of lovely paintings and artworks. In the center of it was Byakuya at his desk. The servant bowed to Byakuya and Rukia followed his lead and bowed as well. Byakuya gave a nod and dismissed the servant. The door closed behind them, leaving them alone. There was a silence in the air as they just looked at each other,

Then Byakuya made a gesture to the chair in front of his desk,

"You may sit." She did so. Byakuya wrote a few other things down on the paper before giving her his full attention.

"I have called you hear to attend a celebration with me among the great noble clans." Rukia kept her face stoic, but she knew the gravity of this. The four noble clans this was a major honor for her, as a young Keisaro. She would have to impress and charm her way through the highest of society. She felt nervousness grow at the pit of her stomach at that. "Do you have any qualms with that?" He asked her, jilting Rukia from her thoughts.

"No, Byakuya-sama, I have none." She lowered her head, for a moment, before looking back up. She now noticed that Byakuya wasn't making any eye contact with her. Why not? Had she done something to offend him. She never heard about such a tradition in class. What was going on.

"I am not through with my work here. You may enjoy the gardens until I am done." Rukia was pleasantly surprised at this offer. She would love to see a noble garden.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama, I would enjoy that." She bowed her head to him.

"A servant will show you to the gardens. I will fetch you later." Byakuya then dismissed her and Rukia took her leave of the room, but not before bowing before Byakuya. Oh, what a day she was going to have.


End file.
